Simplify the following expression: ${-5t-2(-t+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -5t {-2(}\gray{-t+5}{)} $ $ -5t + {2t-10} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-5t + 2t} - 10$ $ {-3t} - 10$ The simplified expression is $-3t-10$